soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Odds
"Odds & Ends" is a song in the "Techno World" album of Soul Kingdom BEAT!, featuring the Soul Princes. Lyrics Mario: Itsudatte kimi wa waraware-mono da Yaru koto nasu koto tsuitenakute Ageku ni ame ni furare Okini no kasa wa kaze de tondette Soko no nora wa gokurou-sama to Ashi o funzuketetta Itsumodoori kimi wa kiraware-mono da Nanni mo sezu tomo toozakerarete Doryoku o shite miru kedo Sono riyuu nante 'Nanto naku?' de Kimi wa tohou ni kurete kanashindeta Nara watashi no koe o (+Sly: tsukaeba ii yo) Hito ni yotte wa (+Ratchet: rikai funou de) Nante mimizawari, (+Link: hidoi koe datte) Iwareru kedo Kitto kimi no chikara (+Link: ni nareru) Dakara watashi o (+Ratchet: utawasete mite) Sou (+Sly: kimi no) kimi dake no kotoba de sa Tsuzutte tsuranete Sly: Watashi ga sono kotoba o sakebu kara Ratchet: Egaite risou o Link: Sono omoi wa dare ni mo furesasenai Garakuta no koe wa soshite hibiku Ratchet: Ari no mama o bukiyou ni tsunaide Sly: Seiippai ni Mario: Oogoe o ageru Rayman: Itsukara ka kimi wa ninki-mono da Takusan no hito ni motehayasare watashi mo hana ga takai Demo itsukara ka kimi wa kawatta Tsumetaku natte dakedo sabishisou datta Mou kikai no koe nante (+Sonic: takusan da) Boku wa boku jishin (+Sora: nanda yo tte) Tsui ni kimi wa (+Link: osaekirenaku natte) Watashi o kiratta Kimi no ushiro de (+Link: dareka ga iu) 'Tora no i o karu kitsune (+Sora: no kuse ni') tte (+Sonic: Kimi wa) hitori de naiteta'nda ne Kikoeru? Kono koe Sonic: Watashi ga sono kotoba o kakikesu kara Sora: Wakatteru hontou wa Link: Kimi ga dare yori yasashii itte koto o Garakuta no koe wa soshite utatta Sora: Hoka no dare demo nai kimi no tame ni Sonic: Kishindeku Rayman: Genkai o koete Mario: Futari wa donna ni takusan no Rayman: Kotoba o omoitsuita koto darou Sly: Dakedo ima wa nani hitotsu omoitsukanakute Sonic: Dakedo nani mo kamo (to Ratchet: wakatta 'Sou ka, kitto kore wa) (to Sora: yume da. Eien ni) (to Link: samenai, kimi to aeta), (All: sonna yume') Rayman: Garakuta wa shiawase sou na (to Sonic: egao o shita mama) Sora: Dore dake yonde mo (to Link: mou ugokanai) Ratchet: Nozonda hazu no ketsumatsu ni (to Sly: kimi wa nakisakebu) Mario: Uso daro uso daro tte All: Sou nakisakebu Link: 'Boku wa muryoku da. Sora: Garakuta (to Ratchet: hitotsu datte) (Both: sukue ya shinai') Sonic: Omoi wa (to Sly: namida ni) Rayman: Potsuri potsuri to sono (to Mario: hoo o nurasu) Mario: Sono toki (to Sly: sekai wa) Ratchet: Totan ni sono iro o Link: Ookiku kaeru Sora: Kanashimi (to Sonic: yorokobi) Rayman: Subete o hitori to All: Hitotsu wa shitta Rayman and Mario: Kotoba wa uta ni nari kono sekai o Sly and Sonic: Futatabi kakemeguru kimi no tame ni Ratchet, Link and Sora: Sono koe ni ishi o yadoshite Link: Ima (All: omoi ga hibiku) Trivia * This song is originally sung by Hatsune Miku. * This is one of the few songs where seven singers perform. Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT! Category:Techno World Category:SK Songs Category:BEAT! Mario Category:BEAT! Sly Category:BEAT! Ratchet Category:BEAT! Link Category:BEAT! Rayman Category:BEAT! Sonic Category:BEAT! Sora Category:Japanese songs